


Tell me

by JeffersonStarships



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry love?, Angst, POV Lucifer, Pining, because it is all i know, plot if you squint really hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 12:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16017806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeffersonStarships/pseuds/JeffersonStarships
Summary: Tell me that the spark of life just your eyes can burn in me is all for not. Tell me that you don’t want me. Tell me my name doesn’t sweep across your tongue so sweetly just to be ripped to shreds by your teeth.





	Tell me

            Speak dear creature.

            Say my name the way only you can. Through gritted, angry teeth. Tell me you want me to go. Leave like I’m supposed to. Tell me I’m fit only for the hell I’ve created. Let me soak in the cold consuming waters of my sorrow that gathers higher and higher like tears. But I’ll suffer for you.  

            I suffer for you.

            Only you.

            I tear myself to pieces at your feet.

            Because you’re the only one I want. The only one.

            I could have sworn from the heights of heaven- to the depths of hell- that you were made for me. And god told me you were. He signed my name in precious gold filigree across the electricity of your soul.

            So, tell me, you great beast, that I am the one who is wrong. Tell me I’m addicted to wanting things I can’t have.

            But I carved your name in the stars.

            Tell me that the spark of life just your eyes can burn in me is all for not. Tell me that you don’t want me. Tell me my name doesn’t sweep across your tongue so sweetly just to be ripped to shreds by your teeth.

            Weep my name, dear boy. Scream and cry for it.

            I break for you like glass. Rush to fall in the swell your rising soul. In the painting of your power over me. I collapse in the throbbing sting of your electric touch.

            I’m drowning in the wake of you.

            Pounding at the walls of my sanity.

            Lost in the sensations your lips left molded into my skin. The taste of your tongue still warm in my mouth. The bruises of your strong hands buried in my graceless longing.

            Tell me your walking on like the world is still flat and your doomed to find its edge without me. Say yesterday was meant for memories and you don’t want me.

            Crush me like I could withstand atomic blasts!

            Where, in the name of my father, do you think I am supposed to go without you? Where would I want to go?!

            I want to roll over you. I want to burn you to the ground. Want to writhe with you. Need to feel every inch of your skin.

            Mark me as yours.

            Take me apart and figure it out later if you want to put me back together.

            All I need is to be struck down in your storm.

            On my knees, I beg for you to give me pain. Tell me you want me too.

            Tell me how you do this to me? Show me your seduction. Show me your torture. Show me weakness and power like nothing I have ever felt.

            I can feel you in my veins and I can’t get you out. I’m losing out to something more than lust. My heart beats for you. Your rushing through me and I can’t stop you.

            One more word.

            One last touch.

            Why are we falling? Who are we shattering? When did I start loving you more than myself? Why does it feel like we’re killing each other? Dear love, what are we doing?

            I need to hold you. Feel that electric love.

            Let me help rebuild you. My father knows, I can’t put myself back together without your hands. Without your mouth. I won’t ever stop. On and on. Forever and ever. Until time explodes the sky and death swallows us whole. Tell me we can do it together.

            The morning star and his chosen one, rebuilding as long as they destroy. Tell me we can make it work. Tell me you won’t let us fail and I will believe you.

**Author's Note:**

> Had a really hard time trying to describing this. I'm not sure if it really a story or just insanity. Hopefully it's both? 
> 
> If you liked it leaving a comment or a kudos would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
